


Summer Rain

by umbrellajelly



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Based on chapter 29, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Mafuyu, Sad Uenoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellajelly/pseuds/umbrellajelly
Summary: The story takes place in between chapter 29. After Yayoi confronts Ueonyama, but before she apologizes to him. Ueonyama gets comforted by his lovely boyfriend Mafuyu in the mean time.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever. If you see any mistakes, please kindly inform me. Enjoy!

Mafuyu came to Uenoyama’s house for their date. It was a rare Saturday where neither of them was working or at band practice. They decided that today would be a great date day. It was Mafuyu’s turn to pick out their date activity, so he planned to take Ue to the beach. A nice walk would do them both good. Winter was coming, and he wanted to enjoy the cool weather before it freezes. Mafuyu liked the colder weather, he always hated getting hot. He knows his boyfriend prefers hotter weather, so he knows Ue wouldn’t want to go out when it really starts to be cold. He comes up to the Uenoyama household door and knocks for his boyfriend to come out. It didn’t take too long for Uenoyama to open the door. He always looks good, but today he looks _really_ good. He’s wearing his leather jacket open faced and a nice pair of black skinny jeans. Mafuyu could look at him all day if he wanted to. It’s probably a good thing they’re not in the same class because there’s a real possibility that Mafuyu would be failing all his classes because he’ll be too busy looking at Uenoyama. Mafuyu made a point to look up and down at Uenoyama playfully causing a red-faced Uenoyama. He blinks innocently at him, pretending he didn’t just check him out. He’s so cute, Mafuyu can’t help but play with his heartstrings from time to time.  
  
“Ready?” he says to bring his chaotic boyfriend back to earth.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Uenoyama shakes his head and takes a deep breath, it worked in Mafuyu’s favor.  
They walk away and start talking about anything and everything. Uenoyama gives a chuckle when Mafuyu made a small joke.  
  
“RITCHAN”  
  
Uenoyama turns to look for who called his name. Mafuyu didn’t like the look he gave. In that moment, Mafuyu felt his heart dropped to the floor. He realized that Uenoyama fears something, and Mafuyu didn’t know what his boyfriend feared. He didn’t hear the exchange Uenoyama had with his sister, he was to busy looking at his boyfriend’s facial expression. Looking for any clues he could get, he thinks he found it. He didn’t like what he thinks he found. To snap him out of it, he grabs his jacket and pulled his head to look at him.  
  
“Uenoyama-kun, let’s go,” he said softly, his hope was get the fear out of Uenoyama’s eyes.  
  
It works, Uenoyama blinks that fear out and nods at him. They start walking to the train station to go to on their date. Uenoyama made no move to hold Mafuyu’s hand. This bugs Mafuyu for the rest of their date.  


Mafuyu was having a bad Monday. He’s overthinking everything, he couldn’t get any sleep. He needs to know what is Uenoyama thinking. He thinks he knows what’s wrong, but he needs to talk to him. He doesn’t know how or know when he’ll get the chance. After Yuuki’s suicide, Mafuyu closed himself off. With Uenoyama’s help, he was able to open himself up more. He loves that Uenoyama is so patient with him. He never forces him to talk about the things that are too painful for him. One day, he’ll be healed enough to tell Uenoyama the whole story, but not today. Now he’s thinking about it, Ue doesn’t let up any struggles. His boyfriend tends to keep to himself when something is bothering him. He remembers his first fight with him, it took some convincing to tell him why he was upset with him. Mafuyu feels stuck, he doesn’t know how to get his boyfriend to open up to him. He knows he’s Uenoyama first boyfriend, so there’s things Mafuyu has to teach him about being in a relationship. Sometimes he wished that Yuuki was still alive, if he was, he could give Mafuyu advice on how to get his boyfriend to open up. He isn’t though, and Mafuyu is left on his own. He wants to return the favor back to Uenoyama. He has to think of a way to get him to open up a little, if he can’t it could get worse. He’s not going to lose him.  
  
He gets his chance during lunch break. They had just finished practicing. Mafuyu did ok, better than he excepted to with little to no sleep. He noticed that Uenoyama had bags under his eyes and had a short temper today, so he didn’t get as much sleep either.  
  
“Uenoyama-kun, what’s wrong?” he didn’t mean to blunt, but it just came out.  
  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Uenoyama mumbles.  
  
There! His chance, a hint like it was testing him. Before Ue had the chance to lay down, Mafuyu moved to sit on his lap and took his face in his hands. His boyfriend looked at him nervous, his face was red.  
  
“Ma-Mafuyu! We are at school!” Uenoyama stuttered and tried to look away, but Mafuyu didn’t let him.  
  
“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu felt his boyfriend shivered at the use of his first name, he smiled softly for a minute, but then counited, “tell me.”  
  
He was quite for a minute. He looked at Mafuyu like he had the knowledge of the universe at the touch of his fingertips, but he didn’t. He was only human. He needed Ritsuka to tell him what’s on his mind.  
  
“I love you so much, but it scares me that people are not going accept that. Yayoi figured me out and I don’t know what to do. She rejected me and-“ his voice starts to crack, and so does Mafuyu’s heart.  
Mafuyu heard and saw enough, he quiets his boyfriend with a kiss. He wanted the fear in Ritsuka’s eyes to go away. He never wants to hear Ritsuka’s voice to crack like that ever again.  
  
It was _that_ bothering his Uenoyama. His boyfriend confirms what he found, and he doesn’t like it. Mafuyu knows he’s lucky, both his mother and Yuuki’s accepted him for who he was. He never thought that wouldn’t be the case for Uenoyama. Who wouldn’t accept Uenoyama for who he was? Mafuyu would help him through this, show him all the love and support he could give just as Uenoyama has done for him.  
He kissed him hard, he hears Uenoyama sigh into the kiss. He pushes Ue on his back and kisses him like his life depends on it. He feels Ritsuka arms wrap around his neck as he kisses him back with just as much, or perhaps more, desperation. Mafuyu wanted to kiss him till his lungs gave out, he needed more. He keeps one hand on his check but moves the other down to pull up his shirt a little, his skin is warm compare to his cold hand. Ritsuka gave a small whimper to his touch. Mafuyu rubs his thumb against the skin there, hoping it was comforting. They had make-out seasons before, but never this intense. Mafuyu is enjoying this, he’s never was good with expressing himself. He hopes his actions speak the words that he can’t express well. He bites Ritsuka’s lip addicted to hear more of him. He was rewarded with a louder moan and his hips buckling to meet his. Mafuyu didn’t expect that and pulls away with his own moan at the action. He breathes heavy and looks down at his lovely boyfriend. He looks pretty like this, his eyes glistening, lips red, and a blushing mess. Ueonyama looked embarrass at his own action, he’s very new to this. Mafuyu wants to give this boy everything he deserves. In this moment, he’s too cute for words. He wants more, but he can’t today. He almost forgot his mission; he knows he has verbalize it. Mafuyu feels like he has gotten better at this, but he knows it needs work. Communication is important, both are work of progress. He takes this time to think what he wants to say to Ueonyama, and he finds the words he was looking for.  
  
“Ritsuka, there is nothing wrong with this. Or you. I don’t care what others think of us, but I do care about you. I want you to be happy and to spoil you. Yayoi will come around, don’t worry,” he gave him a small kiss and smiled at him. Uenoyama looked dazed out. He was out of his mind. He looked at Mafuyu in awe, maybe Mafuyu did have all the information of the universe at his fingertips.  
  
“Ok,” Uenoyama breathes out, like he had been holding his breath the whole time.  
Him and Ue gets in a more comfortable position. Mafuyu lays his head on his chest, he wanted to hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat. He feels Ritsuka wrap his arms around him, and then feels his head buried in his hair. He hears and feels Ueonyama take another deep breath. They lay like this for a while. It doesn’t take long for Uenoyama’s breathing to evened out. Not too long after, Mafuyu is also asleep. Neither one of them give any fucks that they’re skipping class.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write again. Here's my Twitter in the mean time: https://twitter.com/umbrellajelly


End file.
